Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan
The Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan, also known as the Kazemostani Empire, was a Tabi'atstani state that existed from 658CE until 1923, and the successor state of the State of Maalganj. History Establishment The Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan was formed after the victory of the State of Maalganj in the Maalganji Wars of Unification in 658CE. Industrial era A pan-Tabi’atstani movement had begun in the 1890s, shortly after the unification of Krakozhia, and on the 29th June 1894, Dr. Tolli Abih Khadem and Parhaya Yanjam Hamadani formed the ... (/Unification) Party. Almost immediately after its formation, Shahanshah Armand Shahin Nabavi outlawed the party and made it an illegal act to promote pan-Tabi'atstani ideology. By the end of 1903, this movement had become allied with the communist party, which hoped to unite the entire Tabi’atstani continent under communism, and then spread their ideology into the other countries in the Toy Islands. Although this alliance ended in 1908, the result was civil discontent with the ruling Nabavi dynasty, which was satisfied with the tense peace between Kazemostan and Ardaristan, and had no ambitions in unifying the Tabi'atstani continent. End of the monarchy Write the first section of your page here. Administration and politics Military and foreign policy International relations After first contact with the Chinese and later the Persians in the 8th century, the Kazemostanis began to aggressively import Persian and Iranian culture during the 10th century, and sent numerous diplomatic envoys to the Buyid dynasty every ten years. The Buyids also sent several envoys to Kazemostan to attempt to spread their influence overseas. Relations with the neighbouring Ardaristani Empire were generally poor throughout the history of the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan, with three major wars being fought between the two. Economy and trade Agriculture Rice, the main staple food of the empire, was grown mainly in the northern coastal regions and in the fertile areas at the base of the Arshad mountain range. However, the Kazemostani Empire suffered from food shortages that often ended in armed peasant uprisings in the countryside. Travel and caravanserais Foreign trade Society and culture Leisure Literature Education To prevent cheating in the imperial examinations, the Kazemostanis built examination centres in each province. Each compound contained hundreds or even thousands of cells, with each candidate being locked into an individual cell. The examination compounds had high walls and watch towers to prevent cheating materials being smuggled in, and invigilation officers patrolled the grounds. In the late 1800s, the Kazemostani government set about reforming the old imperial education system, and in 1852, the Qal'eh Manar Institute of Science and Technology (now the Polytechnic State University of Qal’eh Manar) was opened. The Imperial College of Qal’eh Manar (now Qal’eh Manar State University) was inaugurated in 1896 to provide tertiary level education for students studying the arts and humanities, and in 1901, Talebi University was formed in the capital city of Farnavazebad. Up until 1849, Ibn Khaldun's "Muqaddimah" was a required textbook for Kazemostani students taking the Imperial exams. It was replaced afterwards with new updated textbooks. Science, technology and medicine Engineering Medicine Dynasties of the Grand Monarchy of Kazemostan Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Former states